


green lipstick

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: ;) oh yeah, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: uHm, I wanna say I was just having a blast with this floating in my head ofjdjgdbch, I mean a. a serious man like Jonathan, being plastered in an almost luminescent green lipstick and b. Edward only laughing at it. It's a beautiful thought. and perhaps some sexual innuendos.





	green lipstick

Jonathan sighed heavily, catching the other man having his fair share of fun. Jonathan had NO clue where he even got this lipstick or where he picked the thought up. And again, Edward was almost a puzzle piece you knew the secret to but couldn't find the place it fit.  
  
And he was his. His Edward. He walked up behind the man, sitting at a dresser mirror, and kissed the top of his head with a lazy smile. "You planning something?" Edward shrugged. "Yeah, I want to see you in some green, but I was just doing it for fun." Jonathan hummed an knowing tone and Edward swatted at him. Jonathan smiled, before turning his head and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
Edward pulled away, lips moving to his neck. "Mmm, y'know?" Edward hummed a questioning tone. "I'd love to see a lipstick ring around my cock." Edward pulled away. "I think I can arrange that." Edward whispered, and Jonathan licked at the smeared lipstick, smiling as Edward wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck.


End file.
